A method for forming patterns from metal films with resolution in the micrometer range is of great interest to manufacturers of electronic, optical and magnetic devices. Conventional approaches depend on multistep processes such as photolithography for pattern definition, film deposition and lift off or etching.
One method for forming metal patterns on a substrate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,258. In the method, a base member and a substrate having a layer of vaporizable material therebetween is provided. A relatively small part of the layer situated in the immediate vicinity of the focus of a converging beam of intense radiant energy is locally heated. The local heating is sufficient to evaporate the layer. The resulting vapor condenses on the substrate. Relative movement between the radiant energy beam and the substrate in accordance with a pattern results in a laser written pattern on the substrate. The method is carried out in a vacuum. The resulting metal pattern adheres poorly to the substrate.